


The lullaby in a loop

by lostanny



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Gen, KH3 spoilers, Spoilers, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostanny/pseuds/lostanny
Summary: in a loop and resignation, they move forward.
Relationships: Aqua & Naminé (Kingdom Hearts)





	The lullaby in a loop

**Author's Note:**

> minor aqua/naminé.

An epidemy in the head, it was like a lullaby in a loop. She would think that welcoming if a perfect irony wasn't also complementing it. It was like little hands and giggling of children, all that lullaby in her head. It was expanding, expanding, and expanding inside her. The little hands of those ghosts, without any awareness, only searching for things that she would like to forget, that was so despairing, that music in a loop and resonating.

Darkness would be everywhere she looked at that place. Ideally, depending on her, she would like to become free of all of that. But, in her heart, she couldn't be so sure of her intentions. Wouldn't she also find that pitch black inside? 

If she could, she would complement that lullaby with her screams, but, at some time, the lullaby changed, and it seemed like to be sung by him. Whatever he was, what he was doing was only causing her misery. One more person appeared after, and they were in her ears, telling her something of someday. She couldn't remember anything about that.

Aqua murmured something that even she didn't know what it was. Was it a curse or a melancholy? She couldn't tell. She couldn't notice words in concrete in her state, nothing besides the furrowed brows of the girl that was contemplating her at that moment.

It didn't take long for Naminé to sigh quietly. Aqua focused on fix her hair to the side. After that, she used the door that was being drawn in front of them to rest her fingers. It showed up later than expected. Naminé waited for it with her, with more resignation than she let on.


End file.
